Splash In
by LilacKamiya
Summary: Chapter 3: Kasumi is left going to Pastoria Marsh on her own when she stumbles upon something mysterious. While Takeshi, Satoshi meet an old friend as does Hikari. UPDATED POKE and PENGUIN shipping and some one sided EGO shipping ( possibly contest shipping in the future...)
1. Chapter 1

Yeah here it is! First ever pokemon fanfiction.

Just a few notes….I'm using Japanese names of the characters and places in Pokemon.

Ash - Satoshi

Misty - Kasumi

Brock – Takeshi

Akagi - Cyrus

Gary – Shigeru

Dawn - Hikari

Professor oak – Professor Okido

Professor Caroline – Professor Karashina

Jessie – Musashi

James – Kojiro

Mewoth – Nyarth

Piplup - Pochama

Pastoria City – Nosome City

Lake Valor – Lake Risshi

Celestic Town - Kannagi City

Any further questions on this matter pm or ask the question in the review…which ever you would like I will reply.

**Chapter 1**

_**Kanto Region...**_

The stormy night sky was full of flashing of lighting here and there. The odd time came a harmonious bellow of thunder. Each time the lighting flashed you could see the out line of a jagged mountain ridge with a dirt road. On the dirt road was a set of head lights, each time they wavered as the vehicle hit a bump on the road. As the vehicle zoomed by, the lighting illuminated the car, showing the large G embossed on the driver side door. The thunder boomed again loudly causing the vehicle to vibrate. In the vehicle there where two voices that belong to a man and the other to a woman.

"One of these paths leads to a cave that will have the inscription that we are searching for," the woman said trying to talk over the pounding of the rain on the roof of the vehicle.

"Which one is it?" the man asked.

The woman squinted to see the road ahead of the vehicle, "It's the next one. That is the tree with the white cross on it."

"Jupiter make the turn!" the male voice shouted.

"WHERE? I CAN'T SEE THE PATH?!" she shouted in return.

"STOP!" He said.

The truck jerked forward and finally came to a lurching halt. Both the passenger and driver stepped out of the vehicle. They made a beeline toward the cave to take shelter from the furious storm. Saturn was the first to turn on a flashlight. The lonely light was traversing the interior of the cave carefully.

Jupiter had reached for her own flashlight and a second light had came on with in the interior of the cave. Each of them zig zagging as they searched for the missing piece of the puzzle.

"We have to go deeper into the cave," announced Saturn, "This must be the cave we are looking for."

Jupiter shook her head, "Are you absolutely sure? How can you be for certain?" she asked.

"We searched yesterday by helicopter to locate it remember? This is the only cave that is on this mountain," he said.

Jupiter searched her pockets and pulled out a piece of paper. She used the flashlight to view what was written on the paper.

"So, where is our clue to the legendary birds?" Jupiter asked puzzled. She was looking over what was written on the paper quickly and looked over to were Saturn was.

Saturn was at the back of the cave examining the wall, upon brushing away some dirt he stumbled across what they'd been searching for. It was an inscription in stone. The words were scrolled across the stone in the ancient language of Pokemon. As he brushed more of dirt away with his hand he found that it was words were missing, "The boss won't like this. He was expecting to find a completed inscription in this cave."

_Gather the Legendary birds…they are the key….power….island _

"It is very vague…." Jupiter concluded.

"That is the whole thing about a clue, Jupiter. They just don't pop out with the answer like that." he said.

"Shut it," Jupiter snapped back at him.

"You ask silly questions and silly response will follow."

_**Sinnoh Region…..**_

_**Nomose Town**_

Satoshi, Hikari and Takeshi arrived in Nomose town. It is today that the weeklong event of the many different regions held discussions of all things pertaining to water pokemon. The event's banner hung high just over top of the their heads.

"Splash in, the twelve annual water pokemon assembly," Takeshi read out loud.

"Does that mean the gym is closed?" Satoshi questioned.

Hikari rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "Most likely."

Takeshi was in deep thought as he looked over the banner. There was going to be water pokemon exhibitions here. So that could only mean that, "Kasumi might be here!" he said out loud.

"That's right! Any thing that would involve water pokemon, she would definitely be apart of it!" Satoshi agreed.

Pikachu gave a "pikap!" exclamation showing his excitement too.

"Who is Kasumi?" Hikari asked.

"She is just an old friend of ours. We will introduce you as soon as we see her," Takeshi said.

The four entered into the city and soon found balloons with the number twelve scattered around town. All the balloons where attached to secured objects such as lamp posts and iron gate railings. There was garland that was streaming over head in blue and white. There where signs pointing toward the Nomose gym where the talks were being held. As they walked close toward the gym they found there were many vendors selling all things water pokemon related and of course food. There was two large tents set up just opposite the doors to the gym. One had the words Registration written just above it's entrance and the other had the word Refreshments written.

"Wow, this is pretty cool. I never been to something like this before," Hikari said, "Pochama come on out! you are a water pokemon too," she said.

Pochama came out of his poke ball, "Pochama!" he came running flapping his little wings around Pikachu.

"Sorry Pochama, I bet you are happier out of the poke ball," Hikari said.

"Pochapochama,"he said.

"No way!" Satoshi shouted and ran forward toward the tents.

"Satoshi wait up!" Takeshi cried following him.

"Pikapi!" pikachu chased after them.

"Pochama return!" Hikari said holding the poke ball out, "What is happening!?" she called out as she followed after all three of them.

Satoshi had stopped dead in his tracks. This then caused Takeshi, Pikachu and Hikari to collided into him and sent everyone to the ground in a crumpled heap. They all got up brushing themselves off. Satoshi had continued to stare at the front of the gym.

"Satoshi what is it?" Takeshi asked. He looked in the direction that he was staring in, "Oh, Shigeru."

"Kasumi…" said Satoshi a little shocked to see the familiar red head standing next to Shigeru. She was holding Azurill in her arms. Although it was hard to picture why they were there together of course. Since the last time they saw Shigeru was when they were doing a little bit of pokemon training at Lake Risshi. Then he was off to see professor Karashina whom his grandfather had asked him to bring some paper work to.

"Satoshi!" Kasumi had turned at some point seeing him standing there and ran over to him. "Long time no see," she said with a smile.

Satoshi nodded, "Same goes for you too. How have you been?" he asked.

"I've been good," she said smiling at him again. Her smiled faded, "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head and put a smile on, "No, its nothing. I'm just happy to see my friend."

"It is sure nice to see you again!" she smiled.

Hikari nudged Takeshi, "Satoshi is acting differently then usual…could it be that he has a little crush?" she asked him in a whisper.

Takeshi rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he watched the exchange, "It could be possible. I mean now that you mention it."

Shigeru had finished his conversation with the registration desk and had walked over to the group, "Hey guys," he said. He had broken up everyones conversations as they stopped to regard him.

Satoshi looked at him carefully then, "Hey Shigeru, I thought you were working with Professor Karashina in Kannagi Town."

"I was, we wrapped it up fairly quickly as it was only a presentation that I had to do for her," he said.

"That is kind of cool," Hikari exclaimed.

"Oh I don't believe I have had the pleasure yet. You are Hikari right?" Kasumi said moving past Satoshi and Shigeru and held her hand out to the younger girl.

Hikari smiled and nodded, "I am, I have heard of your name being mentioned a few times by both Satoshi and Takeshi."

"I've never seen a pokemon like that," Hikari mentioned pointing at Azurill.

"Kenji gave me a pokemon egg from his Marill," she said.

"Oh, who is Kenji?" she asked.

"Sorry! He traveled with Satoshi and I during The Orange Islands," Kasumi said matter of fact, "Actually he is working with Shigeru's grandfather Professor Okido."

"I have to say that he is doing a great job in it too," Shigeru agreed.

Satoshi was silent through the whole conversation not providing much of anything about Kenji. He would have rather not talk about Orange Islands at this time either. Then that was when Kasumi pulled out a photograph with her, Kenji, professor Okido and Shigeru and everyone had a swim suit and goggles on.

"When was this?" Satoshi asked curious as he looked over the photo.

"We were studying goldeen in the river just behind my gym. I believe it was a few months ago," Kasumi explained. She pointed to Kenji out on the photograph, "That is Kenji," she said to Hikari.

Hikari nodded, "I assume that goldeen is another pokemon right?" she asked.

"Yup, I have mine on me now. Do you want to see goldeen?" Kasumi asked.

"Sure!" Hikari exclaimed.

Kasumi was excited to show her goldeen and they ran up to an unused waiting pool that were setup for people to show off their prized water pokemon. "Come on out goldeen!"

As Kasumi and Hikari were at the waiting pool.

Satoshi, Shigeru and Takeshi were standing away from them. Takeshi seemed to sense something was up with Satoshi and didn't offer to question him about it. Although he had some kind of idea to the reason why, "Shigeru, what brings you to the water pokemon assembly?" he asked.

"Oh, I was heading south from Kannagi town when someone along the road mentioned to me about a water pokemon assembly. So, I thought this might be my chance to see some new water pokemon that are in the Sinnoh region," Shigeru said.

"Kasumi was here already then?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah, naturally," Shigeru said then an smile flickered across his facial feature, "Are you jealous Satoshi?"

Flabbergasted Satoshi blushed furiously, "I AM NOT!" he shouted at him holding his fist out at Shigeru.

"Hmm, I would say other wise. But need not worry i'm not going to take her from you," he stated.

"GAH! That's not what I was getting at!" Satoshi cried blushing even more.

Takeshi stood in-between them now hold his hands out to each of them, "Now, guys lets all work this out in a gentlemen way."

"There is nothing to work out. Besides, I have to get to work," Shigeru said he left them, "Later, Kasumi and Hikari," he waved at them as he walked by the waiting pool.

"Bye Shigeru," both girls said.

"Wow you have so many pokemon I have never seen before!" Hikari said excitedly.

"Yup and I do have a goal in mind since i'm out here for a week. I'm going to catch some Sinnoh water pokemon!" Kasumi said with excitement.

"pikapi!" Pikachu said patting Kasumi on the leg.

"What's the matter Pikachu?" Kasumi questioned the small yellow pokemon.

Pikachu pointed up and Kasumi looked up as well and, "Oh no…" she frowned.

"We hear voices saying this and that…"

"We come along in a swift current of light…"

"The wind!"

"The land!"

"The Sky!"

"The danger we will deliver to the world!"

"The crisis we will convey to the universe!"

"Whether angels or demons, if you call the name,"

"The Captivating echo that shakes everyone…"

"Musashi!"

"Kojiro!"

" And Nyarth!"

"The stars of the era are us!"

"We are the invisible…"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Even if you change your motto it doesn't change the fact that you guys are annoying!" Kasumi shouted at them.

"Why can't you ever leave us alone?" Hikari questioned.

"Shut up!" Musashi shouted at them, "Wobbuffet! in the poke ball now!" she shouted at her pokemon.

"We are going to take all these pokemon!" Kojiro said with one hand raised in the air.

"Pikachu! Use thunder shock!" Satoshi said running in front of Kasumi and Hikari.

"pika! pikaCHU!" electricity surge red through pikachu's little body then he aimed the electricity right at Team Rocket's balloon.

How ever the balloon remains intact and everyones face is in shock.

"You see. We did some modifications from the last time we meet. The balloon is totally rubberized!" Musashi said laughing.

"Lets see you guys try to break through this!" Kojiro said. He held up a gun and aimed it down on the pokemon. He pressed a button and net came flying out of the end of the bazooka looking gun. It fell quickly upon other trainers and their pokemon. There were shouts of anger and what was going on.

"Not so fast!" Satoshi shouted.

"Skarmory! use silver wind!" Shigeru's voice was heard and the metal pokemon came flying forward up into the air and used its attack on the Team Rocket balloon. The net was severed in the middle and then the balloon was shredded into three strips.

"Not again!" Kojiro cried.

The balloon began to spin out of control and they were flung into the sky.

"What a bad feeling!" they all cried out then disappearing in the distance.

"I was going to handle it on my own…but thanks for you assistance," Satoshi said.

"No problem…you know they seem to like to follow you around. I never seem them any where else. Only when ever you are around," Shigeru said.

Kasumi, Hikari and Takeshi were helping getting the net off of all the trainers that it had fallen upon. Shigeru and Satoshi soon joined to help them.

_**Kanto Region…**_

Akagi looked at the papers that Jupiter and Saturn had handed him. He frowned up on them, "This is what you bring back from Mountain Otsukimi?" he asked with a raised voice.

"This was the only thing there. The hieroglyphics where clear. There was one sole thing that we need. It would be the legendary pokemon of the Kanto region," Saturn said quickly.

Akagi looked at them bitterly, "This is useless! You lead us on an unnecessary mission across two regions."

"Akagi it is the power of what we need though! The legendary pokemon have that power!," Jupiter said.

"No, lets go back to Sinnoh. We will recover the orbs and we will re-awaken Dialga and Palkia! Then our goal to make a new universe and erase the current will really come to life!"

_**To Be Continued….**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:  
**

Just so you all know...I'm just going to keep certain names as the Japanese names. Nyarth (meowth) and Pochama (piplup) while all the others will be the English names...there is too many to do that. It is not the same as Digimon lol. Japanese names will stick for the human characters though. The Names of the towns will be all English versions from now on starting chapter 2.

Takeshi = Brock

Hikari = Dawn

Satoshi = Ash

Kasumi = Misty

Shigeru = Gary

Musashi = Jessie

Kojiro = James

**:: End Of Author Note ::**

**Chapter 2: **

_**Team Galactic headquarters….Sinnoh….**_

Saturn had a bitter taste in his mouth and it wasn't because of what he had eaten. It was because of what Akagi had told both him and Jupiter. He was pretty sure that Akagi wanted the power of the legendary birds. He was even sure that he talked to the both of them about capturing the legendary birds. It would have been a well worth cause. However, someone had changed his mind. Whom it could have been? He knew the answer to his question. He was seating in the deserted lobby of Team Galactic headquarters, just lost in his own thoughts when he looked up to see someone approaching him.

It was a woman in a team galactic suit that was a dress. She had short red hair and had a smug expression on her face as she crossed her arms across her chest, "You see, it wouldn't have worked," she said.

Saturn was furious, "It didn't work because you didn't let it!" he shouted getting up right into her face as he snarled at her.

"Now, now don't get your pants tied up in a knot," she said.

"Right, I suppose I should just let you walk all over this one?"

"No, I don't expect that," she said as she backed away from him.

"What did you say to him Mars?" he asked.

"I said nothing, I just suggested that there is a more stronger power out there in the pokemon world. Like Dialga and Palkia," she said.

"You suggested? More like you want to be the more superior power between the three of us," Saturn said.

Mars had begun to walk away, "You will never amount to anything. Either of you," she said using one arms she did a gesture with her hand.

Then out of no were a hand came and slapped Mars across the face. She recoiled and looked to her left and found Jupiter standing there equally perturbed. Saturn came quickly between the two and held Jupiter back from attacking Mars again. Mars scowled at Jupiter, "As I said before. Either of you will amount to nothing!" Mars turned a walked away from the both of them leaving them there alone.

"You shouldn't have stopped me!" Jupiter exclaimed still angry.

"It wouldn't have made any difference would it?" Saturn questioned a angry Jupiter.

She let out a sigh, "Your right, we just have to deal with what we have here."

_**Pastoria City…**_

Satoshi and his friends had helped clean up the rest of the area near the registration booth. Where Team Rocket had decided to drop that net and capture all those people and pokemon underneath it. Kasumi had gone into the gym to do a talk about the water pokemon in the kanto region. Satoshi, Takeshi and Hikari stayed outside as they observed the many vendors that sold water pokemon items.

Hikari edged closer to Satoshi as he and pikachu observed some of the things vendors were selling, "Hey, I know it may not be my place to say this. But, I really think you should do something about Kasumi. You kno-" she got cut off by Satoshi quickly before she could say anything.

"Kasumi is my friend…I don't know where you got this idea from. But you have to know that we are friends and that is all we will ever be," he stated.

Hikari looked up in the air for a second then back down to look at Satoshi, "You know Satoshi, I'm only trying to help you like you have helped me."

"pikapi," pikachu said as he poked his trainer gently with his tail.

Satoshi let out a sigh, "Hikari, thank you but I don't need any help. Really," he said.

"But Satoshi!" she cried.

"But nothing…I don't know what you are seeing but that is final!" he said putting his foot down and he kind of stomped away from them. Pikachu followed after him.

Hikari frowned, "You know he is sure stubborn."

"We should just leave it be. Thats all you can do," Takeshi said.

"Wow that was really mature thing for you to say," Hikari said in shock as she looked Takeshi.

Takeshi held his posture straight, "Of course nothing great from the master of love," he said.

Hikari only giggles at his silliness, "Of course."

"pochamapo" pochama said with a flap of his wings.

"You got that right!" she said laughing.

Satoshi had walked away a good one hundred feet away from both Hikari and Takeshi. He was at the port in Pastoria city where there were two boats lying at port. There were many signs that were posted saying they were unsafe for going aboard.

"pikapipika," Pikachu said after him.

Satoshi turned, "I'm sorry Pikachu," he said quietly. He slowed his pace so his pokemon could catch up. Eventually they had arrived at the end of the dock. There was a bench situated right near the end so you could sit and maybe watch a sunset or just relax on you own and reflect. He walked up there and sat down, pikachu had hopped on the bench as well and they sat there for a while in silence. A few moments of silence had passed when Satoshi turned to Pikachu, "Thank you for being understanding. I know you would be," he said.

Pikachu nodded, "Pikachupikapikapikachu," he said.

"Why can't everyone understand that?" he asked, "Kasumi is a friend who I care for…" he started to feel something stir from with in him that he couldn't understand, "I don't get why it bothered me that Shigeru was with Kasumi."

"Pikapikachu," pikachu said to him and climbed up on Satoshi's head.

Suddenly a net appeared out of no where and fell over top of Satoshi and Pikachu.

"That was too easy!" Musashi said in delight. She stood on one of the wooden posts with a huge smile.

"Not you again!" Satoshi cried as he and Pikachu struggled to get the net off of themselves.

"The heart has it's moments of weakness and so we took advantage of your moment of weakness," said Kojiro who was standing in the balloon which was positioned just opposite of Musashi.

"We hear voices saying this and that…"

"We come along in a swift current of light…"

"The wind!"

"The land!"

"The Sky!"

"The danger we will deliver to the world!"

"The crisis we will convey to the universe!"

"Whether angels or demons, if you call the name,"

"The Captivating echo that shakes everyone…"

"Musashi!"

"Kojiro!"

" And Nyarth!"

"The stars of the era are us!"

"We are the invisible…"

"Wobbuffet!"

"You could have saved your breath and not said your little motto," Satoshi said feeling quite irritated, "Wait! What do you mean by my moment of weakness!?"

Kojiro laughed as did Musashi, "For us to know and you to find out!" she said.

"Pikachu use thunder shock!" Satoshi shouted as he pointed at Team Rocket.

"Pikapi pikachu!" Pikachu said looking at his trainer uncertain if he should do so.

"Nah ah, if you use thunder shock you will be both fried. This is rubberized netting and electricity can not escape through it," Nyarth said.

"Haul them up!" Musashi directed.

Kojiro began to reel the net with Satoshi and Pikachu into the balloon, "LET US OUT!" Satoshi shouted.

"Not a chance!" Nyarth said as he helped Kojiro pull up the net.

Satoshi went into his pant pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. He had begun to cut the rope, sawing the serrated knife back and forth along the rope. However, he found that the knife wasn't even making a dent into the rope.

"Don't bother twerp!" Musashi said.

"Even the rope has been rigged with none cut able material. Not even a Pokémon could cut through," Nyarth said with a laugh.

Satoshi gritted his teeth realizing what they said was true and put the knife away. He turned to look up to them, "You know someone will come back here right? " he asked them.

"Who? Your girlfriend?" Musashi questioned.

Satoshi blushed furiously, "She is not my girlfriend!"

Eventually they were able to pull Satoshi and Pikachu into the balloon box, " Lets go report back to the boss!" Kojiro said raising a fist into the air.

"Our dreams are finally coming true!" Musashi said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Riches are coming!" Nyarth added equally happy.

**Back at the Gym…**

Hikari and Takeshi were still seated waiting for Kasumi to wrap up her presentation to the other gym leaders. It was only moments later did she come out from the Pastoria gym with Azurill in her arms.

"Hey, where did Satoshi go to?" she asked a little concerned.

"He needed some air," Takeshi said pointing in the direction that he went in.

Kasumi stared toward the direction of the docks, "Oh I see."

Hikari then chimed in, "Maybe you should check up on him?" she questioned.

Kasumi thought for a moment, "I should. Here can you look after Azurill for me?" she asked.

Hikari's eyes brighten, "Of course! Who wouldn't want to look after this cute pokemon!" she opened her arms and Kasumi handed her the little pokemon.

"Thanks Hikari," Kasumi said and headed off toward the docks.

**At the docks…**

"We are not going anywhere?" Kojiro said a little confused, "I don't get it," he kept pressing on the hot air mechanism on the balloon's motor.

"Did you untie the balloon?" Musashi asked.

"Oh….maybe not," Kojiro added with a frown.

Nyarth jumped up and in fury scratched both of them across the face.

Musashi and Kojiro both covered their faces as they screamed, "OW!"

"You're both stupid!" he exclaimed as he took his claws to the ropes that held the balloon down in the first place.

"Help!" Satoshi cried.

"You be quite or else!" Musashi said shouting at him.

"PIKAPIKA!" Pikachu called out.

"Pikachu?" the familiar voice called out.

Satoshi and Pikachu looked at each other then both and the same time, "Kasumi!" "PIKAPIKA!" Musashi clamped a hand over both of their mouths.

"TEAM ROCKET!" Kasumi said out loud.

"Oh so you figured us out…but your too late we are on out way out," Nyarth said and Kojiro pressed the hot air button on the machine.

Pikachu then bit Musashi's hand and she screamed out in pain, "You rotten rodent!" she cried.

"Kasumi help us!" Satoshi shouted.

"Hold on!" she shouted and she narrowed her eyes at team rocket's balloon, "Starmie go!" Starmie flew forward up high and flew straight into the top of the balloon and punctured it.

The balloon began to spiral, Satoshi and Pikachu along with the net fell out, while team rocket was sent rocketing into the far distance and they disappeared in a twinkle of light.

Satoshi and Pikachu had fallen onto the dock in a heap. However much it hurt they were both glad that she had come by at the right time to assist them.

Kasumi ran over, "Sorry!" she cried and began to help them out of the net. It was tricky but eventually they were freed from the net.

"Thanks," Satoshi said.

"Pikapikachu," pikachu said as his thanks to her.

"No, problem…now that they are gone what brought you out here alone?" she asked confused. Usually Satoshi was with someone at all times and not off on his own.

"I-I needed some thinking time and Pikachu was here to keep me company," he said curtly and turned away from her. He could feel the blush creeping on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry for interrupting then," she said getting a little angry and she turned and walked away. Satoshi turned around quickly and looked after her.

"Kasumi!….I di-" he stopped because she was gone before he could even say something in return.

Pikachu just shook his head in disapproval, "Cha..."

"I didn't mean too," he said to Pikachu feeling quite bad now.

**Team Galactic Headquarters….**

Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Pluto and Akagi were all seated around the round table in a conference room in their Sinnoh headquarters. Akagi had papers in front of him.

"We have to thank Commander Mars for the insight. The two legendary pokemon Palkia and Dialga are the central pokemon that command time and have the ability to create," Akagi said.

Mars stood from the table, "When we get control of Palkia and Dialga we can then create a new world. One that will be void of human's except for us Team Galactic and pokemon."

"What we need to accomplish it are the orbs both of them and the mirage pokemon," Mars stated.

Jupiter and Saturn watched her like a hawk. However, they were certain to make sure that they both acted like they were to be happy about this news. Also to not draw attention to the fact that they did not agree about waking Palkia and Dialga.

"Wonderful discovery," Jupiter added.

"So, our world could be re-done with the simple re awaking of the two pokemon that control time and space? " Saturn questioned.

"Naturally with the help of the three mirage pokemon we could control Palkia and Dialga with ease," Mars said and turned slightly to look at Akagi.

"That is correct. Thanks to Pluto he has put this device into my hands," Akagi opened a box that was placed next to him. With in the box once it was opened there was four jewels that were red. "These will control the minds of the mirage pokemon and in turn will help me control Palkia and Dialga."

"Where do we find the mirage pokemon?" Saturn asked.

"They are at various places in Sinnoh. Uxie can be found at Acuity Lakefront, Mesprit at Verity Lakefront, and Azelf at Valor Lakefront. They are known as the lake pokemon hence where they are located and live," Akagi said.

"Which one do we capture first?" Saturn questioned.

"We start for the search now. These three pokemon are difficult to find at first. But once we figure out their appearance habits, we will be able to grab them," Mars explained.

"Right, I have sent a team to each of the lakefronts yesterday. They are to do the necessary research and I should expect to hear from them within a weeks time. Then I will send each of you to each of the three locations in order to capture the pokemon," Akagi said.

The three commanders all nodded in unison, "Alright!"

**To Be Continued….**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **_

Miyuki = Wilhelmina

Maxi = Wake Crusher

Kengo = Kenny

Please also keep in mind that Satoshi and Kasumi are 16, Takeshi is about 25 and Hikari and Kengo are 10. I forgot to add that at the begin of previous chapters…

Anyhow….here you go….

**Chapter 3: An Old Face and a Legendary Pokemon**

The following day, in the morning Kasumi was in the Pastoria Gym. There was other people setting up booths for the assembly, that day, that would go on for a couple of weeks. Not only were their gym leaders but also people who grew up with water pokemon some of them were expert water pokemon handlers.

Satoshi, Hikari and Takeshi had just finished up breakfast at the pokemon centre. They had exited the Pokemon Center and headed straight to the Pastoria Gym. That was where they were going to meet Kasumi. Right in front of the doors. However, she was caught up in a big discussion with Shigeru and Maxi. Of course it was all about water pokemon and the different varieties there are in the Sinnoh region.

"Come and I'll show you Pastoria Marsh. it is full of different species of pokemon. There just maybe some water pokemon as well!" Maxi headed off in the direction of Pastoria Marsh. Shigeru followed after him while Kasumi remained behind since Satoshi, Hikari and Takeshi were waiting for her.

"Don't think that I have forgotten about yesterday," Kasumi said not even looking at Satoshi.

He just got angry, "I was saying I was sorry but you just ran off!" he shot back.

"Well, you will have to be more thoughtful in the future then. Wouldn't you?" she replied and headed off toward the Pastoria Marsh.

Satoshi was really angry. It wasn't fair that she did that to him in front of both Hikari and Takeshi. "Pikapika," pikachu said patting him on his head.

"Say Satoshi maybe you should go and talk to her. You know explain what you really wanted to say…" Hikari said trailing off as she tried to hint something to him.

"Huh?"

"You know…you should just say it out loud," she said with a smile.

"Say what out loud?" Satoshi asked clearly confused about what she was talking about.

Hikari's smile disappeared, "THAT YOU LOVE HER!" she shouted at him with a twinge of anger in her voice.

Satoshi fell backwards but quickly recovered, "I-I-I-DO NOT!" his face flushed all red with embarrassment and then he turned and ran the opposite direction of the marsh. "PIKA PIII!" Pikachu was holding on with dear life to Satoshi's hat so he wouldn't fall off.

"You know Hikari…you should really have gone about it a different way," Takeshi said.

Hikari shook her head, "Sometimes going about it this way would have been the only way to get through to him."

After getting a fair distance away from both of them, Satoshi stopped and slowly began to walk to the same bench that he was sitting on the night before. Where team rocket had dropped a net on him and Pikachu. He let out a sigh, "I'm sorry pikachu…I don't know what i'm feeling," he said

"pikachu,pikapichu," he said to his reply.

Satoshi shook his head, "Not you too Pikachu…"

"Pikapi," he said quickly.

Satoshi turned to look at Pikachu for a moment who was sitting next to him on the bench and watching him intently, "Its not that!" he said firmly then stood from the bench. Not making the attempt to look at Pikachu again as he didn't want to let him see that his cheeks had gone flush red.

Pikachu hopped off the bench as well. The two of them headed back to the gym where the festivities of the assembly were taking place. Out in front of the gym they were seated at a picnic table while they had their pokemon out. Takeshi had set a couple of bowls down for the pokemon and filled them with pokemon food. The pokemon were eating from the bowls by the time Satoshi had arrived. Pikachu eagerly joined the rest of the pokemon in eating while Satoshi stood ` the end of the picnic table.

"Satoshi, welcome back," Takeshi greeted him.

"Thanks," he turned to Hikari, "Hikari," Satoshi began but she was still a little angry with him and took no notice that he was there. Then treading carefully he looked at her and cleared his throat, "Hikari…"

Hikari with her arms crossed across her chest turned slowly to look at him. The features on her face remained hard with anger, "What?"

He thought how much it sucked to apologized to her but he knew that it was necessary to do so if they were ever going to get moving along their journey once again. If it was one thing that he had learned with girls is that they could be very scary when they are mad and they would never forgive you for something so little, "Sorry."

She raised her one eyebrow at him, "Sorry?"

"Yes, about earlier," he said again. Though repeating himself was just as annoying as apologizing for something that wasn't even anything to apologize for.

"Hmmm, let me think about it," she said and turned away from him.

Anger was bubbling inside of Satoshi very slowly as this continued. However, he was determined this time to control his outbursts. He had gotten much better at controlling himself in regard to his true feelings. True feelings he thought then he shook his head quickly.

"Hey guys are you having a good time at the water pokemon assembly?" Shigeru voice came into range from their left and everyone turned to look at him.

"Yup," Hikari let out. "Oh but Shigeru I thought you went to the marsh?" she questioned him.

"I did for a moment and I thought I'd go when there will be less people in the marsh at one time," Shigeru explained to them.

"Got it," Hikari smiled.

"It is very serious business this water pokemon assembly isn't it? I mean it is great I have never seen anything like it ever," Takeshi explained.

"You should check out inside," Shigeru said.

"Sure we would like too," Takeshi said getting up, "Okay guys back in the poke balls."

_**Pastoria Marsh…**_

"As you see this tram goes back and forth between the zones. It is quite actually very useful as you can spend more time looking instead of walking in the marsh and getting your feet all wet and muddied. You all should head out to zone one, that is if you want. It is not necessary to go there but there could be some good pokemon their," Maxi said to Kasumi and a few other trainers who were part of the group.

"What are the chances that we will see the rarer water pokemon?" Kasumi asked.

"Their can be a high possibility," Maxi said as he looked in front of him at the vast marsh lands. He walked to the tram once more as all the trainers had already disembarked. He hopped on to the tram, "I'll leave you to search the area yourselves."

Kasumi watched everyone around her as they dispersed to different areas of the marsh. Her goal was to find a Sinnoh region water pokemon today. Holding Azurill closely she headed on the tram ramp to push a button that would call a tram to her. The tram returned quickly and she selected to go to area one which was further away from where everyone would be. Something drew her to that area for some reason. She couldn't put a finger to what it was but she had the feeling that it could be that she would find a rare water pokemon there. She smiled as the tram stopped and had opened it's doors for her to exit and she got off the tram at area one. It looked more boggy then area six and five were, where she were originally, but she figured she could handle it. she walked of the platform and headed north walking through some tall grass along the way she stopped.

A sound was coming from behind the tall trees that were the border edge of the marsh. Kasumi carefully transverse thought muddy area stepping over logs when there were some and stepping on rocks to avoid the muddy marsh terrain. The sound came again she looked it the opposite direction with cation, "What could that be?" she wondered out loud.

Suddenly a pokemon had materialize out of thin air in front of her. It was one that she never saw before. She looked at it closely, "Where was Satoshi when I needed him?" Kasumi said with sigh.

The pokemon look frightened and Kasumi took notice, "What are you afraid of?" she asked it.

The pokemon approached her and touched her on her forearm with one of its tail's. It had a ruby at the centre of its head and was pink in colour, "I'm Mesprit, please don't run. I need your help to hide," it said. With each word that it had said the jewel on its forehead glowed.

Kasumi's eyes widened as she looked at the pokemon shocked, "You can speak!"

"Please there is no time!" the pokemon said in panic as it turned slightly to its right to peak over it's shoulder, "They are coming! I must hide within you," The pokemon said and without any chances for Kasumi to object to what it had said. It had begun to glow a light pink colour and was dematerialized into a fine powdery form and entered into her heart. Azurill fell from Kasumi's hands as she dropped her baby pokemon and she fell to her knees.

The sensation had almost knocked her out but she manage to stand once again and she picked up Azurill from the ground, "I'm sorry little guy," she said patting him on his head.

"Azu..azuril.." it said happily as ever.

"I should go back," Kasumi whispered.

"_Be careful Kasumi," a voice in her head said to her._

"Why can I hear you still?" she asked.

"_I sense you are a girl with strong will power. You can communicate by just your thoughts to me. This will make you less suspicious then talking out loud. The people that are looking for me are searching for my aide to revive Dialga and Palkia."_

"_Why do they want to do that?" _

"_They want to create a new world….to destroy the current one and make a new one where there is no humans," Mesprit said. _

"_They can't do that…that means everyone will disappear…" she said. _

"_That's why I need you help to stop , not only stop them you have to assemble people to make them aware of what Team Galactic is trying to do before it is too late. In the mean time I will hide inside your heart…the longer it takes them to find me…the longer we have to save the world," Mesprit said. _

Kasumi sighed and she looked back to where the tram tracks were and hurried toward the platform. If what this pokemon says is true then she should act now. But how was she going to convince people? That was the main concern that she had. Who would believe her if she didn't have proof?

She pressed the button to take her back to area six of the marsh where the entrance was located. The tram began to move forward then the pokemon with in her spoke to her, _"You say the word and I will show them the proof," Mesprit said._

Kasumi nodded to herself without making any indication to the pokemon. It was inside her mind so she probably figured that the pokemon knew what she had wanted to know from it. It was a telepathic connection between her and the pokemon that was hiding within her heart.

What Kasumi hadn't realized was that there were a pair of eyes watching the whole exchange.

"Interesting! I have never seen this much information regarding water pokemon. What excites me more is that there is a variety of different recipes for poke food for water pokemon!" Takeshi said as he eagerly walked from exhibit to exhibit. He was continuing to ask questions to all the people that were behind each of the exhibits. There was one exhibit in particular, a woman with dark green hair was standing holding a book. She was talking to someone and next to her was an Maril.

"I feel that I know that young lady…" Takeshi said as he slowly began to approach her.

Hikari frowned, "Not again…" she said as she followed after him.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu said he made a leap off from Satoshi's head and it the process knocked Satoshi to the ground.

"Pikachu!" he growled getting up quickly. He followed after them and then he saw the lady as well, "She is…"

"Miyuki…" Takeshi said trailing off as he started her in the eyes. Satoshi eventually caught up with both him and Hikari at the booth.

"Takeshi?" she said in equal surprise.

"What's going on? Do you really know her?" Hikari questioned bewildered.

"Yeah…I think she was one of the ones that equally liked Takeshi back. We helped her find her Maril for her years ago," Satoshi whispered to Hikari.

Pikachu was on the table spinning Maril around happily. "Marilmaril!" it squealed.

"Wow," Hikari replied a little surprised, "someone that liked Takeshi in return…."

"Quiet both of you!" Takeshi said and he resumed talking to Miyuki.

"Cha…" pikachu said exasperated at the both of them.

"You know Satoshi you could probably get some advice from Takeshi. I'm sure he would love to give you some. Look at his cool demeanor," She explained.

Satoshi turned to her with a cold stare but before he could say anything to her.

"Hikari?!"

Hikari and Satoshi both turned to where the voice had come from.

"Kengo? What are you doing here?" she questioned a little shocked.

Satoshi smiled it was perfect timing too he could extract his revenge on her now. For saying all those things about love to him earlier. In fact if he could just get the right timing in, "He came to see someone I'm sure…" Satoshi said.

Kengo looked at Satoshi in confusion then to Hikari, "I came to see the water pokemon assembly if that is what you mean," he said.

Satoshi fell over, "Of course," he said quickly. However much he was fuming inside with anger. He really wanted to make a comment.

"Satoshi!"

He turned around to find Kasumi who was walking toward him, "We need to talk." she took his hand and pulled him away from everyone outside the gym. Satoshi was fluster at the mention of needing to talk. He wasn't sure what it was that she wanted to discuss with him. Pikachu had followed them out of the gym and far away from any prying ears.

Kasumi stopped and turned around to face him. Satoshi's cheeks flushed suddenly being alone with her in a secluded area. "There is something I have to tell you," she had begun.

"Something you have to tell me?" he asked his chest began to thumb loudly.

"Yeah, it is really important and I thought if I could tell you then you wouldn't see me as crazy…because you more then anyone would understand."

Satoshi frowned suddenly realizing that what ever she wanted to tell him was something other, "What is it?" he asked a little concerned.

"I've seen the legendary pokemon Mesprit and it's living inside of my heart," she said placing her hand over her heart.

To Be Continued…..


End file.
